RIP: Resurrected
R.I.P (Running in the Past) Resurrected was a tournament considered to be the spiritual successor to the IAS tournament series. It began on April 28 2017 and was run in much the same way as the past IAS tournament series. The name is a reference to Crash Bandicoot's (the theme of the tournament) resurrection from death, as well as to the resurrection of the R.I.P idea, after the original Running in the Past tournament, a Banjo-Kazooie-themed tournament, failed over a year earlier. Current Progress ▼ The tournament was announced on April 15, 2017 by Ratchet5. :► The draw has been done and 27 people are now matched up. ▼ Round 1 began on April 28, 2017 after the sign up period ended and is set to run for two weeks. :► Round 1 ended on May 10, 2017 ▼ The draw video for Round 2 was uploaded on May 10, 2017 :► Round 2 was planned to end on May 17, 2017 but was extended to May 31, 2017 ▼ The draw video for Round 3 was uploaded on May 19, 2017 :► Round 3 ended on June 8, 2017 ▼ The Grand Final was done on June 20, 2017 and was uploaded on June 30, 2017 Special Rules These are the rules that apply to R.I.P Resurrected. For the general rules, see General IAS Rules. The Games The games that can be played in RIP are any and all Crash Bandicoot games. This means that any Crash Bandicoot game can be played in the tournament, official or not. Compulsory Games While all Crash Bandicoot games are allowed in RIP, competitors are required to have the following games and be able to play them: *Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped If you do not have all the games listed, you can ask the host and he will provide you with the ones you need, including both NTSC-U and PAL versions. Participating Players This is a list of participants in the tournament. Groups Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F *'Marshy' dropped out before doing his final race, which meant that Kolapro qualified for the Quarter-Finals. Group G Round 2 (Quarter-Final) Round 2 is a knockout stage or the Round of 14, starting after Round 1 has concluded. Qualified People: Matches *The match between CrystalFissure and TheAFH013 was done, with TheAFH013 winning, but he went inactive following his victory, and the match wasn't even uploaded with just CrystalFissure's footage. Losers' Bracket *'Nintendogen64' "decided to bitch out" and not send his video after losing to Playsihull. He went completely inactive, and nobody was able to contact him. He was forced to forfeit his match against MrFinlandboy as a result. *'CrystalFissure' "respectfully withdrew" from his second chance due to his busy schedule in the upcoming days and not wanting to hold up the entire tournament. Round 3 (Semi-Finals) Round 3 is the next knockout stage following Round 2 where the eight winners of said round, including the winner of the Losers' Bracket, faced off to determine who would advance to the Grand Final. *'TheAFH013' was kicked out of the tournament after he went inactive following his win against CrystalFissure. He was replaced by the Losers' Bracket runner-up, Kolapro. Round 4 (Grand Final) The Grand Final consisted of the 4 winners of the Semi-Final matches. It was originally going to be a 105% speedrun of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, but it was changed into the following medley: * Crash 1 - Start from Road To Nowhere, beat the game with 1 coloured gem and 2 clear gems NTSC-J * Crash 2 - Start from Warp Room 2, beat the game with 2 coloured gems and 6 clear gems PAL * Crash 3 - Start from Warp Room 2, beat the game with 2 coloured gems and 6 clear gems NTSC-U The competitors will start each game with 15 lives and no Aku Aku mask. Finalists #'Playsihull' #'COOLPRO195*' #'MrFinlandboy' #'TrobHD' *'Hypnoshark' resigned days before the grand final due to personal reasons (and him not wanting to race in Crash 1). He was replaced by his Semi-Final opponent, COOLPRO195. Category:R.I.P. Tournaments